Starco One-Shots
by Starcogirl24
Summary: One-shots filled with starco, fanon stuff, and sometimes alternate universes. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
1. Wish You Were Here (Fanon AU)

**Hello guys! Weekend!**

 **I'm starting this one-shot series because...blah! I'm bored.**

 **Enjoy this first one-shot.**

 **It takes place in the future.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Star's silhouette can be seen from the doorway of the "Tapestry Room".

She quietly and cautiously enters in.

Her boot steps on a platform and a gush of air comes out, lifting her blue dress upwards. Star pulls down her dress, thankful that she was the only one in here. Well, almost...

As she's walking down the circular room topped with a rotunda, her shadows melts with the darkness of the far edge of the room.

You can see all the tapestries of the previous queens, including her own.

She grabs her wand and illuminates the room with a pink glow.

There is a glass casket...

untouched...

decorated...

silent.

Star places a bouquet of flowers and a picture frame on top of the casket and sheds a slight tear.

"Mom, if only you were here."

Star's body seems to melt with the darkness as her wand's glow dims.

And during the last bit of light, on the picture frame, you can see 3 people.

A woman.

A man.

And a tiny little infant.

In the corner, it says:

 _"Mom, I wish you here. You could experience so many things with me._

 _My wedding, your first granddaughter, and other things in my life. But I know you are still with me._

 _I hope that in 100 years, you will be able to see a new generation of Butterflys. I might not be there, but I know you can see me._

 _Love, Star"_

* * *

 **In my "fanon" story, Moon is sent into a coma that lasts for 100 years because of dark magic.**

 **That means that Star's grandchildren will get to see their great-grandmother alive.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this melancholy fic.**

 **I think I'm gonna lay down and cry...for...a...while.**

 **Anyway, Bye!**


	2. Do Not Disturb (Request)

**Hi Guys!**  
 **This is a request from Oracle6044**  
 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Star and company are coming back to the castle shortly after Toffee was killed.  
As they are returning, Star is silent through out and never even says a word, especially to Marco.  
As soon as the castle doors spring open she immediately sprints to her room.  
"Star!" Moon calls out to her daughter, unaware of the tension between Star and Marco.  
Marco calls out to Star, too.  
But is only greeted by the sound of footsteps.

In Star's room, Star is sulking on her royal bed.  
She didn't want to really talk to her best friend after her confession.  
Even though, she hugged him tight when he rescued her, that was just her pure joy being released.  
Now, Star is scared about what Marco might say.  
She hears a knock on the door.  
"Star, it's me, Marco! Please let me in!" Says Marco through the wooden door.  
Star doesn't respond, but opens her door just a crack and peeks out.  
"Star, I want to talk about what happened before you left."  
Star immediately shuts the door.  
"Come on, Star!"  
Star out of frustration, makes a sign on the door that says "Do Not Disturb".  
There was only one more method Marco could try to try to communicate with Star.

As Star's going back to mope on her bed, her phone rings.  
She reads a message sent to her from Marco.

Star, please let's talk about this! It's important!

Star finally gives up.  
But she doesn't open the door...  
she calls Marco.

You can hear Marco's "ironic" ringtone from Star's room.  
"Hey, Star."

"What do you want to talk about Marco? Just make it quick."

"Star, about you having a crush on me..."

"I know...you don't feel the same way, Jackie is your lifelong crush, yadayadayada."  
"Jackie probably hates me now."

"Why would she hate you?  
Anyways, speaking of Jackie...

we broke up."

"WHAT?! Oh my god! This is because of me isn't it? I'm sorry!  
I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-"

"Star! It's fine! I'm okay with it."

"You...are? But Jackie is your number one crush!"

"Was my number one crush."

"Huh?"

"Star, when you said you had a crush on me...I felt relieved because...  
I have a crush on you too."

"..."

"Ever since that time you went through mewberty, I've had feelings towards you. But..I just decided to move on when you said that you didn't need a hero..."

"Marco..."

"Ok, now I said it...  
there's just one more thing I need to ask."

"What?"

"Will you be my...I don't know...  
my girlfriend?"

Star gasps before hanging up.

"Star? Star! STAR!"

The door creaks open.

"Star?"

Marco is suddenly bombarded by Star.  
With Star on top of Marco, she screams, "YES! YESYESYESYES!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
The two stand up and hold hands.  
"So, it's true that you have a crush on me?" Star asks.  
"No."  
"I love you."  
Star then leans in for a kiss and the two makeout for a good 30 seconds.  
"I love you, too."  
Star then pulls Marco into her room and closes the door, with the "Do Not Disturb" sign still up.

* * *

 **Okay, I will tell you guys..they are just making out.**  
 **Not doing anything else...yet.**  
 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!**  
 **BYE!**


	3. Interdimensional Storm Part 1 (Fanon AU)

**Hi Guys! Another one shot! This time, it takes place in the way future.**  
 **Like, next gen future.**  
 **And this one is so cute, you'll get diabetes.**  
 **ENJOY!**

* * *

A storm is surrounding the Butterfly castle like a blanket. So dark, that you can't see the neighboring kingdoms you can see just by looking out of the balcony.  
Inside however are 2 bright maidens. Not just any maidens. The queen and princess of Mewni, Star and Sunny.  
In a tower, the two are playing a game of a cross between "hide and seek" and "tag". Star calls it, "hide and tag".  
Little six-year old Sunny is giggling while hiding under the carpet (a not so good hiding spot), while a 26-year old Star searches for her frolicking daughter.  
"Now, where on earth could Sunny have gone?" Star mockingly says.  
You can hear Sunny giggling under the carpet.  
"Is that giggling I hear?" Star says while approaching the bump in the carpet.  
"Could it be a large mewnian rat?" Star then lifts up the carpet to reveal a chuckling blue eyed beauty.  
"No, it's just you." Star teases.  
Sunny escapes under Star's grasp and skips around the room.  
Then, a loud bang echoes throughout the entire castle.  
Sunny screams and hides under Star's poofy, blue dress.  
"Sunny? What's wrong?" Star asks with concern.  
"The monsters are out to get me! I heard one roar, I swear!" Sunny says still hiding and shivering under Star.  
"There are no monsters out to get you." Star says, trying to ease her jumpy child.  
"There...isn't?" Sunny meekly says peeking from Star's skirt.  
"As long as mommy and daddy are with you, nothing will hurt you."  
"Positive?"

"Positive. The only monster out to get you is the tickle monster!" Star shouts while tickling her daughter non-stop.  
After, Star finished the tickle fight, Sunny then got a morbid thought.

"What about daddy?" Sunny asks anxiously.

"Huh?"

"What if one of the monsters tries to eat him or hurts him? I don't want to lose daddy, mommy!"

Star then has flashbacks to the several moments where she almost lost her husband. Her best friend. Her soulmate.

Back when Toffee had kidnapped him in ransom for the destruction of Star's wand.

When Toffee, resurrected, tries to kill him a second time.

The flashbacks make Star go silent for a few moments.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay. Will he not get hurt?"

Star wasn't sure herself. Marco had left a few days before for a psychology retreat. This is the first time in their marriage that they had never gone to the same place together. Now, with an interdimensional storm (a storm that can pass between dimensions) coming, Star has no answer for Sunny's question.

"I don't know, sweetie."  
Star says.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Do you guys want a 2nd part?**

 **And I just realized this probably wouldn't be the right time to write a story about a storm...sorry...I hope those people affected by hurricane Irma and company don't take offense and are in good shape. I give you all my prayers.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoyed this?**  
 **BYE!**


	4. No Answer Needed

**Hey my peeps! I thought of this randomly and no one's tackled the idea...**  
 **ENJOY!**

* * *

17 year olds, Star and Marco, are eating at Britta's Tacos for their 100th date.  
Undenounced to either of them, the other has something big planned for this date.  
As the two are munching awkwardly and quietly on their food, they both speak up simultaneously.  
"There's something I been meaning to ask you-  
Oh, you go first!  
No you!"  
"Well, this is getting us no nowhere." Marco says.  
Star then gasps.  
"What if we say what we want to say at the same time!" Star says in her sing-song voice.  
"Okay." Marco says, accepting the idea from his girlfriend.

They both breathed in and out and reached for something in their pockets.

In sync they turned around to face each other.

"Will you marry me?" They both say, each holding a velvet box.  
Their eyes widen and they begin to blush profusely.

"Awkward." Star says quietly.

"Well, yeah...this is awkward...  
How about we go somewhere...  
more (ahem) private?" Marco asks pointing at the rest of the customers, gaping at them.

"I know the perfect place."

Star and Marco slide down the descending platform of Echo Creeks' artificial river.  
"You're sure no one will find us here?"  
"Positive, Marco! Nobody will bother us. i know 'cause I've been here before."  
Both of them then resume their awkward glances and blushing until Star speaks up.  
"Soooo...what do we do now?"  
The two teens are looking down at the ground in silence, still affected by the embarrassing situation.  
Star then catches a glimpse of the velvet box Marco still has in his hand. It is sprung open and you can see a bit of the diamond ring inside.  
Marco noticed Star's ring resting inside a blue velvet box.  
They both then look up and stare into each other's eyes.  
The two then embrace each other and start to tear up.  
As Marco's about to say something, Star passionately kisses him.  
Marco didn't need an answer anymore.  
In return, he gives Star a kiss.  
Star no longer needs an answer anymore.

The two keeping hugging, thinking nothing could ruin this moment.  
"Awww! That's so sweet!"  
A voice can be heard from the neighboring forest.  
Star turns around to see the old lady that she had met back when she ran away to this place years prior.  
The two are blushing non-stop.  
"Oh, did I embarrass you? 'Cause you two look as red as a tomatoes. I'm sorry if I did."  
Marco grabs Star's waist and turns her around so he can talk privately to her.  
"Star...who's this."  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you...  
she's an old lady that lives here. She let me stay at her place while I was on the run. She makes great pancakes."  
"I thought you said no one would bother us?"  
"She's not bothering us! She just couldn't handle the sheer cuteness. Plus, it's just one person. It's not like the entire town gonna know."  
Marco sighs. "I guess you're right."  
"And..one more thing."  
After some negotiating, the couple hears a voice.  
"I did embarrass you two didn't I?" The old lady says, still with some guilt.  
"Nononono! Just..startled us that's all."  
"In fact, we were talking about it and...we want you to be our wedding planner!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh, it's such an honor!" The old lady shrieks grabbing the fiancés into a bear hug.  
As Star and Marco left the river, they were face to face with all their friends.  
They were smiling and looked so anticipated for something.  
"Hey um..guys. Whatcha guys excited for?"  
"Where's the ring?" Starfan13 shouts while grabbing hold of Star's hand.  
"When's the wedding?" Jackie asks.  
"Marco, since you're gonna be rich, can I have your wallet?" Janna asks.  
"What? NO!" Marco shouts.  
"Hold on, hold on you guys. We haven't even planned anything out yet!" Marco says to ease the chaos.  
One question stood out though. "Does Star's dad know?" Janna asks.  
"Ummmmm..." Star and Marco say.  
"I ALREADY KNOW!" A humongous shout echoes throughout the town.  
A portal opens up to let King Butterfly out and hug his daughter and son-in-law.  
"Really? Wait..how do you know?" Star says still in his tight grip.  
"Oh, I watch you on all your dates. They are good entertainment."  
Silence is spread throughout.  
"Nevermind that, I'm getting a son-in-law!"  
Cheering erupts after the King's statement.  
"And soon a grandchild!"  
"Wait..what?" Star and Marco both say bewildered.

* * *

 **Woah! Long one! Anyways, let me know what you guys think!**  
 **BYE!**


	5. After You Return (Request)

**ATTENTION: NO MORE REQUESTS! REQUESTS ARE CLOSED! I NEED TO WRITE MY OWN STORIES!**  
 **Anyways this a request from Barbacar.**  
 **A short one because there is only so much I can do with this concept.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Star is sleeping in her royal bed, struggling in her slumber.  
"Star!" She hears a faint voice but doesn't wake up.  
"Star!" She can hear her mother's voice now, but can't open her eyes.  
"Star!" Star hears Marco's shrieks and wakes up, to find that her room looks more chaotic than usual.  
In fact, everything is floating.  
When Star is fully awake, all the items suspended in the air drop to the floor.  
"Star! Are you okay?!" Moon asks with fright.  
"I...think so...what happened?" Star asks.  
"I heard clanking and shattering from your room and I opened the door to find everything floating. I saw that you were struggling in your sleep." Moon answered.  
"I heard your mom yell and came to see what the problem was." Marco answered.

"Where's dad?"  
"Where do you think he is?"  
"Asleep?"  
"Yeah."

"But how did this happen? Why did this happen?" Star asks wanting answers.  
"I don't know! But, let me see your arms." Moon responded lefting Star's arms up.  
"What?! Mom!"  
"Oh good...wait.." Moon sighed, relieved their were no purple veins.  
But what she did notice were pink veins.  
"I've never seen anything like this!"  
"What?"  
"You have pink veins Star." Marco said pointing at Star's arm.  
Star gasps with fear.  
"What does this mean?!" She shrieks covering her arms.  
"I might have an idea... long ago, I was looking up a phenomenon in a book when I came across a page with a section about colored veins.  
It said that pink veins would only appear after the wand weilder has entered the wand and returned. This would mean that she is part magic."  
"Wait...so..I'm part magic?...Cool!"  
"NO! Not cool! This is very dangerous Star!" Moon shouts.  
Suddenly, River is in the doorway.  
"What's going on?"

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

 **Boom! Done! Very short! Sorry!**  
 **Bye!**


	6. Interdimensional Storm Part 2 (Fanon AU)

**Next chapter!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunny holds on to her mom's legs as tight as possible as she says, "I don't want to loose you or daddy."  
"Hey Sunny, it's okay. We'll always be with you."  
"What about when I go to school?"  
"Ummmm..."  
"Will you be there tomorrow?"  
"Well, th-the thing is...not all the time. I'll be there to pick you up afterwards, but I can't stay in school with you."  
"But...but.."  
"Look, you'll make new friends and everything...we can't always pick you up when you fall down. You sometimes have to pick yourself back up."  
"But I can't!"  
"I know you will! Your my daughter! I know you'll never give up!"  
Sunny looks away, terrified of her first day of school the next day.  
Star sees this look and looks concerned. Then, she gets an idea.  
She grabs hold of her daughter's long brown hair and starts to style it.  
Sunny is startled at first and is curious.  
After Star lets go of her hair, she summons a mirror with her wand.  
She styled Sunny's hair into a long braid, coming off the side...just like hers.  
"It's just like your hair, mommy!" Sunny says quietly, a smile forming while she holds the braid.  
"Exactly, now you will always be reminded of me and...there's something else."  
Star exits the room for a moment, digging through a nearby closet.  
She comes back in with a red devil headband and hoodie, both a bit too big for Sunny, but Star doesn't care.  
"We were gonna give these to you later, but I think now is the perfect time." Star says while putting the devil headband on top of her child's head and wrapping the red hoodie around her.  
"This..." Star says while pointing to the devil headband.  
"Was mine when I first met your father and when I was younger."  
"And this..." Now Star's pointing to the slightly tattered hoodie.  
"Is you fathers when he was younger as well."  
"They are yours now. That way, no matter where you are, we will be with you."  
Sunny then dives for a deep bear hug, one that her mother would give.  
"Thanks, mommy!"

Sunny is laying in her petite bed, still scared by the thunder and lightning near her window.  
Star, even though she's exhausted, stays by her child's side through out the night.  
They both fall asleep on the bed. Sunny tucked in and Star resting on the foot of the bed.  
And a laser puppy or two sleeping on the floor.

* * *

 **Want to know what happens next? This will probably have 2 more parts!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this! Bye!**


	7. Interdimensional Storm Part 3 (Fanon AU)

**Next Part Yay!**  
 **(dab)**  
 **I regret doing that...**  
 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Star is holding her daughter's hand as she walks her to the schoolyard. Sunny is terrified of this new place, and Star notices.  
She gets on her knees and hugs Sunny.  
"Don't be scared...I'll be here at the end of the day. I promise."  
Sunny ends the hug and nervously walks over to the door, ready to start her first day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~several hours of learning later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's so nice to meet you all! Bye!" The teacher says while waving goodbye to the kids.  
"Mommy! I-" Sunny jumps around the corner, expecting her mom, but was just greeted by other kids and their parents.  
"Mommy?" Sunny looks around to look for her.  
"Well, well, well...look what we have here, buddy." A noble says with another by his side.  
"Oh...um...hi."  
"Little miss Freaksalot is all alone! Looks like her mommy forgot to pick her up!"  
The second noble jumps into the conversation.  
"I don't think she forgot...I think she just wants to get rid of her!"  
"NO! Mommy loves me!"  
"Who would ever love a freak like you?"  
"What? What's wrong with me?"  
"You're half-human."  
Sunny looks stricken-back by this comment.  
"Hey Francais, I bet with her mud blood, she's bound to be evil!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"It's true. I heard your mom almost became evil! And with your mixed blood, you are bound to have bad magic!"

"Freak!"  
"Monster!"  
"Mistake!"  
"Half-thing!"  
Sunny tries to fight back like her mother would.  
"I-I'm not!"  
"Oh! Poor wittle princess is trying to fight back?  
Let's get her!"  
Sunny screams and runs towards the neighboring forest.  
"Into the woods!" Francais's buddy shouts.  
Sunny is pushing through the branches and is breathing heavily.  
Her braid gets caught in a tree branch and she tries to yank it out.  
"There she is!" The 2 bullies see her and run towards her.  
Sunny manages to free herself but at a cost of rolling down a hill and landing in an empty log.  
"Where'd she go?"  
"I doesn't matter...she'll be dead in minutes."  
The 2 nobles head back to the schoolyard to where their parents are waiting.  
Sunny calms down for a moment, but then realizes that she is hopelessly lost in the woods.  
She grabs her backpack and gets out a granola bar that she had saved from snacktime.  
A photo of her and her parents fall out of the bag and Sunny picks it up.  
"Am I freak?"  
She hugs the portrait to her chest.  
She then starts humming a soothing lullaby that her mother sings for her.  
Once she gets to the chorus her crescent cheekmarks glow and an orchestra accompaniment can be heard. Suddenly, a blue light shines a path on the dirt ground, leading to the way out.  
Sunny, starting to sing aloud, follows it.  
~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~  
Star is having a mental breakdown at the schoolyard. She just got word that her daughter has disappeared from the teacher.  
"This is fine! She's probably playing hide and seek! But what if she's lost? Or hurt? Or what if she's broken a leg, or-"

"Oh no! I've become Marco!" Star shouts.

Star's royal butler sees Sunny come out of the woods and yells, "Your majesty, look!"  
Star turns around to find her child, safe and sound.  
"Sunny, sweetie! I'm so glad you're safe! What happened?"  
"These two boys chased me into the woods. They said that you wanted to get rid of me because I'm a freak."  
"Honey, you are not a freak. How'd you find your way back?"  
"I started to sing our lullaby and my birthmarks started to shine and light me a way back."  
"Woah. Cool."  
"But...mommy. Why weren't you here? You promised you'd be here!"  
"That doesn't matter right now." Star pulls Sunny in for a hug. When they seperate, their butler whispers into Sunny's ear, "She overslept. It takes forever to wake her up!"  
Sunny giggles at the thought.

* * *

 **One last part! Also, use your imagination for the lullaby.**  
 **BYE!**


	8. Interdimensional Storm Part 4 (Fanon AU)

**Last part!**  
 **yay!**

* * *

Sunny is humming to herself while Star is playing fixing her hair.  
"Hey, how about you sing! I've never heard you sing!" Star asks with ethusiasm.  
"Oh...um...I don't know."  
"You'll have a small audience."  
"Okay."  
Before Sunny starts, Star grabs Glossaryck out of her "notebook of spells".  
"Glossaryck! Come listen to her!"  
"Who?"  
"Sunny!"  
"Oh...I'd rather sleep."  
"I'll give you 5 packs of pudding."  
"Deal."  
When the 2 audience members are facing her, Sunny starts by singing a random note and then going auto pilot.

After Sunny finishes, Star and Glossaryck are staring, awestruck.  
"What?" Sunny asks.  
"That...was...AMAZING!" Star shrieks.  
"I will say it was...interesting." Glossaryck says with zero emotion.  
"OH! Just wait until your father hears this!" Star exclaims while picking up her daughter.  
"Do you think he'll like it?"  
"I do like it." A voice is heard from behind the two ladies.  
Sunny jumps out of Star's arms and runs toward the figure.

* * *

 **Sweetness...overtaking!**  
 **HERE LIES STARCOGIRL24**  
 **BELOVED FRIEND, WRITER, YOUTUBER**  
 **DIED OF CUTENESS OVEROAD**


	9. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

Requests are open!  
That's all...  
BYE!


End file.
